My Crazy Mixed Up Life
by PrincessSparkx
Summary: Bloom is a normal gal with normal galfriends.She goes to a normal school with normal kids.But then some guys show up who claim they are something called 'specialists'.They tell Bloom and her friends something TRAY-WAY unbelievable.Will Bloom and her friends fall in love with them and believe them or will they keep their distance and walk away from their crazy talk?


Hey guys! I used to be SparxPrincess101 but then I forgot my password and I made a new one so…..here I am. So I'm writing My Crazy Mixed Up Life now. Enjoy. Oh and please read my other story 'My New Boyfriend Is A Specialist?'.Oh and UniqueCharm you are also going to supervise this story too so you have twice the job now. Ok no more chit chat let's get started.

Bloom's POV

"_Bloom. Bloom? Bloom! Hurry Bloom! You have to find me! Quickly! Danger is coming so you have to get prepared immediately!" I hear a female voice say._

"_Who are you" I ask._

"_Bloom you know who I am. Look deep inside you and you will remember. I have to go now" the voice says._

"_No! Wait" I say but she had already disappeared. Something new took the female's place. There were three big dark figures with cloaks on them._

"_Give us your power Bloom" one of them says._

"_What? What do you mean" I ask fearfully._

"_You know what we want now give it to us" another one of them say. They reach their hands out for me._

"_No! NO! NOOOO!" I yell out._

"No" I say as I jolt up from my slumber. I see someone's brown eyes staring into mine.

"Bloom sweetie are you ok" my mom Vanessa asks. I breathe out a big sigh.

"Yea mom I'm fine. I'm just going to go back to sleep" I say as I put my head back on my pillow and pull the blanket over my head.

"What? Bloom why are you going back to sleep when it's 7:00? You're going to be late for your first day of high school" Mom says. Again I jolt out of bed.

"What!" I yell. How is that even possible? It's still the last week of summer. I look at my calendar and surely there it is circled with red marker ink. I jump out of the bed and grab my slippers and bathrobe. I rush out of my room and into the bathroom. School starts at 8:00! I rush into the shower and take a bath. Then I wash my hair with shampoo. I put on my bathrobe and wrap a pink towel around my hair. I quickly brush my teeth and rush back into the room. Mom isn't there so she must be making breakfast for me and dad. I walk to my closet and look inside. My closet isn't small like Tecna's. It also isn't as big as Stella's. It's average like Flora's and Musa's. I pick out a pink strapless dress that goes a little bit above my thighs. I also pick out white leggings and red flats. I take off my bathrobe and toss on the clothes and the flats. My hair, my hair. I walk to my vanity table and pick up my straighter. I run it through my hair and put it down. I pick up a silver three heart clip and put it on the side of my hair and add my baby blue watch. I grab my blue messenger bag, put my phone in it, and run down the stairs. My feet are moving so fast right now. When I get to the kitchen dad is in his uniform and mom just handed him his pancakes with syrup and blueberries. Once they notice me they both come at me with hugs. Dad with a bear hug and mom with a light and delicate one.

"Why are you guys hugging me? Not that I mind or anything" I say once they let go. They both look at each other in surprise while I'm standing there with confusion.

"Honey did you forget today was your birthday" Dad asks totally shocked. The light bulb finally clicks in my head. Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I forget my own birthday?! I must have an idiotic look on my face because mom and dad are giggling to each other like teenagers.

"Sweetie we have a present for you since you just turned sixteen" Dad says with a goofy grin on his face. They both grab my hand and lead me out of the house. OH. MY. GOSH! A bright red convertible is standing right across from me.

"Mom, Dad! Thank you so so much! I will never forget this deed!" I say as I hug them both. With my messenger bag on diagonally I jump into the car. I hear dad clear his throat so I turn to look at him from the driver seat

"Young lady are you forgetting something" Dad says while holding two sets of keys in his hands. I smile sheepishly and get out of the car. I grab the house keys and the car keys from him. I jump back into the car and put my house keys in my bag. Mom and dad wave goodbye to me.

"Have a good day honey!" Mom says. I start the car and start down the street. I stop in front of Stella, one of my best friend's house, and she stares at me and my hot new ride with a opened mouth. She jumps into the seat next to me and puts her bag on the car ground while I still have mine on.

"No way Bloom! Let me guess. Your parents gave it to you for your birthday" Stella says inspecting the car with wide eyes. I nod. Even she remembered my own birthday! Stella smirks and looks at me.

"Let's go show this off to the other girls." She says.

"I am on it" I say back to her. I start the car again and race off to another house. Stella is looking out the window still amazed by my new ride. I stop at my other best friend Aisha's house. Aisha has the same look as Stella.

"Sick ride Bloom. Oh and happy birthday" Aisha says as she gets in the next row. The car has three rows each with two seats.

"Thanks Aisha" I say to her. We only have one more stop because Flora, Musa, and Tecna live really close to each other. I start the car again and head towards their houses. They are sitting on a bench. Again they have the same faces as Aisha and Stella. Musa sits next to Aisha and Tecna and Flora sit in the last row.

"Nice ride Bloom and happy birthday" Musa says.

"This is a nice car sweetie and happy birthday" Flora says with a smile.

"This is some nice technology her and I'm envious and happy birthday" Tecna says.

"Thanks girls and now off to school" I say as I start the car and head for Gardenia High School.


End file.
